Mario's Rescue
by Arias.Myles
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic. Maybe it's cheesy... I'll let y'all decide. Lots of out-of-characterness... and the fourth wall gets broken a few times :P
1. Chapter 1

"Mario doesn't know what it's like to be beaten so many times. To have his plans foiled by a short little man who has no respect for the dreams of others. Don't try to tell me that he has never contemplated world domination."

"Ooh, contemplated. Isn't that a rather big word for you? You need to be careful and not hurt yourself."

"Shut up! Besides, no one could ever hurt me as much as Mario has."

"You have to admit it must be painful to fall off of a world into nothingness, and he's done that plenty of times."

"True. But I want to squash him once and for all."

"What about the Princess?"

"What about her? I'd actually like to see her try to help Mario for once. Maybe if I capture him, she'll get off her lazy behind and try to save him. She owes him that much anyway, as many times as he's had to save her over the years."

"Do we get to help you crush him?"

"We'll see."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario is eating dinner at Peach's castle, unaware of the trouble that is about to befall him.

Suddenly, he grows to twice his normal size. He looks at the bowl that is now at his feet, then turns to the Princess.

"Mama mia! What kind of soup is this?!"

"Er… mushroom soup."

"I think you used the wrong mushrooms."

"I see that… I'm sorry, I won't let it happen again."

Luigi laughs as Mario shakes his head and waits for the mushroom to wear off. He also wonders why music always seems to play when he gets larger, but he shrugs it off and assumes he is only hearing things. Smashing your head on the ceiling can do that to a person.

"I need to work on my cooking skills…"

"You think? You should have learned this already, especially after having to cook for that fat paper Shy Guy a few years ago. Man, did he ever want some fancy food…"

"If you don't quit pestering me I'm going to make you go find some star bits to eat."

"Aw, come on, I was just kidding." Mario heads to the kitchen to look for something else to eat. A Goomba hands him a plate of spaghetti. Mario eats a mouthful before wondering how a Goomba could "hand" him anything, then passes out on the floor. The Goomba laughs and carries Mario to the window, where a Koopa on a broomstick puts him in a box and heads towards Bowser's castle.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Peach looks toward the kitchen door after Mario has been gone for twenty minutes or so.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you not realize how long he's been gone? I really hope he isn't trying to cook anything."

"He's fine. It takes him this long to get a soda, mainly because I put them on the top shelf of the refrigerator at home so he has to hunt the ladder down before he can get one."

"I'm sure he's real thrilled to live with you."

"Nah, I'm his brother. He'll get over it."

"Go check on him, if you're so worried about him. I'm sure he's fine. Bowser's gone, remember?"

"You're right. I'm being dumb."

"No dumber than getting captured and just standing there wondering what to do instead of trying to escape," Luigi muttered. Daisy smacks him in the back of the head as Peach shakes her head and turns back to the others. Just then, the Goomba walked over and asked if they needed anything.

"Oh, and by the way, I thought you might like to know that Mario has been captured. Good day, Madam."

Luigi jumped up and stomped the Goomba as Daisy gasped.

"Since when do Goombas TALK?"

"I don't know," Peach replies. "Everyone is so out of character anyway. I'm going to have a talk with the author after this story is over."

* * *

After the fourth wall is rebuilt--- hey, where is that rap music coming from? *beats the crap out of the nearby stereo that just appeared out of nowhere*

Ahem.

After the fourth wall is rebuilt, Peach puts a pair of jeans on (shocking, right?) and prepares to free Mario. But first, she has to figure out how to get to Bowser's castle. He was banished years ago, but now Peach has to figure out how to get across the abyss of space. Mario is in trouble.

As she is running to the front door of the castle, she wonders why everyone is so horribly out of character. She thinks to herself that the author's writing skills are getting increasingly worse. The author makes her trip down three flights of stairs, and Peach mumbles an apology as Luigi laughs his head off at her. Daisy is walking --running isn't ladylike-- after her.

"Why don't you come along, Luigi? He's your own brother, after all."

"I'm afraid the author might decide to kill me off." He realizes that no one is supposed to be mentioning the author, and after quickly rebuilding the fourth wall again, he runs after them.

"Wait up! I'm coming with you!"

"About time."


End file.
